The Revenge
by liznsmitty
Summary: 150 years ago a woman was hung for a crime she didn't commit. her dying wish was to get revenge on all the descendants of the families that deceived her. Set after New Moon rated M for language.


**A little story that popped in my head. Stephanie Meyer owns all rights to Twilight, I own A little Jack Russell that likes to chew up all my son's pacifiers. (wonder if she'll trade?)**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

"Mark my words your children's children will pay for your deceit!" there were cries of outrage from the people gathered around to watch my demise. These simpletons that came to me for help and then turned their backs on me when their children disappeared, stolen from their beds never to be seen again. I was cut off from any other words as they sewed my mouth shut and tied my hands, I was then escorted up the stairs, they didn't even bother to cover my head as they slipped the noose and secured it around my neck, then with one final look to all the townspeople that had betrayed me I silently swore to return one day when I was forgotten, a mere legend to them and return the favor to their descendants. Then with no warning they pulled the lever and I dropped.

* * *

><p><strong>One hundred fifty years later….<strong>

"come on Bella it's the biggest Halloween bash Forks will ever see!" Mike nearly shouted at me. "I said I would think about it Mike, it's just strange to have it out in the woods, that's all." he sighed clearly frustrated with me. "Bella we've been over this legend has it that every year Sandra Jenkins appears to avenge her wrongful death, it will be so awesome we're going to have a fog machine and everything." I was not impressed every year the kids from Forks and La Push would join up and provoke the spirits as they called it to try and get this lady who was killed over some kids disappearing, to show up. And like every other year nothing happened and they all just ended up getting wasted. "come on Bella you never go this is our senior year we're all going to be leaving next fall come with us this last time." Jessica begged me to come and they were all looking at me with pleading eyes.

"ugh fine I'll come, but I'm not getting shit faced and joining in on the calling of the spirits." I used air quotations. They all erupted in cheers, geeze I've never been the life of any party not sure why it mattered if I came or not. The lunch bell rang so I gathered up my bag and headed out to my next class. "you know why Mike wants you to be there so bad, don't you Bella?" I shook my head "I just thought it was another useless attempt to get me to go out with him again." she giggled. "although that is probably a valid reason, no he wants all the kids that are descendants of the townspeople who witnessed that ladies murder to go so he'll have a better chance of her showing up." I was disgusted. "he's not even from here, why does he care so much about that stupid legend?" she shrugged. I don't know, just thought you should know that you don't have to come.

"I'm still going to think about it, are you going?" she nodded "yeah you know I'm a sucker for these things, and besides Ben is going." she shrugged they did follow each other everywhere. We parted ways and I headed off to Math, when Edward came back after my disastrous birthday I couldn't be with him any longer, he was suffocating me and I finally realized what a control freak he truly was. The Cullen's all decided to stay in Forks until I graduated which was awesome I still loved them all, me and Edward were now friends trying to patch our relationship. We still dated casually but I just don't feel the same as I used to about him. He destroyed me so badly even though I forgave him, I just couldn't forget. Plus his unwilling to take our relationship further was complete crap, I am a teenage girl after all.

Jake was so pissed at me when I came back, he wouldn't talk to me for a good three months. When he finally got his head out of his ass and realized I wasn't with Edward anymore he came around. I went on a couple dates with him, we had sex one night which hurt like hell, but nothing ever picked up from there. We get together if we ever feel the need to "hook up" but other than that no all encompassing love on this end. Jake never imprinted on me, and I know he loves me but we're just not meant to be and I think he finally came to terms with that knowledge.

The week flew by and before I knew it, it was Friday night and of course like every other teen, I was heading out to the woods for this stupid party. The Cullen's and the wolves were all going to be there as well, so I didn't want to be the only one at home so I decided to come. I pulled up and parked along the dirt road with all the other cars and wandered over to the meadow, where there was loud music, Mike's infamous fog machine, lights, and a huge bon fire in the middle of the field. I saw the Cullen's all standing on the outskirts of the field the wolves also there which was strange. "hey guys what's up?" they all turned to me evidently I broke up a serious conversation. They broke apart and the wolves excluding Jake walked away. "what's going on?" Jake, never being able to lie to me told me that there was something strange in the air they could all feel it. I scoffed "alright did Mike put you up to this, trying to scare all the humans?" I started laughing "no Bella we're…" I waved him off "yeah yeah nice try guys." I walked off in search of something non alcoholic to drink.

An hour later Mike turned off the music and everyone turned to look at him. "I found this book buried out here a couple weeks ago and thought it would be awesome to read tonight." we all groaned, "seriously Mike, we didn't all come here for story time." everyone agreed and laughed. "whatever guys you'll like this one." he grabbed the book and started reading it sounded like some incantation, not a story. All of the sudden the fire went out, as well as the lights and we heard this evil chuckling, I couldn't see shit and started moving to the last spot I saw the Cullen's. on my way there I felt someone behind me and felt hot breath on my neck. "you I'm saving for last Swan." and then the lights and the fire came back on. I turned behind me to see all the Cullen's and the Wolves starring at me in horror. "what?" I asked them but no one responded.

Everyone left quickly after that. Edward said he would drive me home and was cursing at Mike the whole way to the truck. I got little snippets of "dumbass", "should snap his neck", and "need to talk to Carlisle." as soon as we loaded in the truck I turned to him "ok want to tell me what the hell is going on?" he sighed "Bella when the lights went out, we obviously could still see, there was some woman not really human, we could smell the evil on her she was going around to a select few kids and whispering in their ears then she stopped at you and then she just disappeared." I shuddered "um yeah someone whispered that they were saving me for last Swan." his eyes went wide for a moment and then the mask went up. He told me not to worry about it that he would talk to Carlisle and see if they could figure out what was happening. Emmett managed to grab the book from Mike before we all left so they could review it.

Edward dropped me off at home and then left to go talk to Carlisle. I walked upstairs after passing a snoring Charlie on the couch. I showered and changed and went to go into my bedroom. I opened the door and screamed bloody murder. Charlie came racing up the steps gun out "what Bella what is it?" I just pointed in my room still shaking from the site. He pushed me out of the way and peered in the open door, only to drop his gun "what the fuck?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah so this isn't going to be a one shot, too much is going on in my head so I decided to break it up, It won't be as long as my other story, maybe only 5 chapters at the max.<strong>


End file.
